Chocolate e Canela
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Depois dos eventos de Tenchi Universe, "Sem Necessidade Para Roupas de Banho", o que começou para Kiyone e Mihoshi como uma atração resultou numa forte e verdadeira paixão.


**Chocolate e Canela**

* * *

Que dia foi esse. Ter que escapar às pressas de um planeta de férias e por que? Porque Ryoko não aceitou ter perdido o concurso de maiôs pra Nagi e só por isso, teve que roubar o primeiro prêmio. Tá certo que essa caçadora de recompensas é uma dor de cabeça e precisávamos do dinheiro, mas não tinha que ir tão longe.

Como tudo isso se deu? Só desejava ser alguém importante na Polícia Galáctica e agora...estou sendo procurada como cúmplice da princesa Ayeka. É claro que o governo de Jurai foi tomado por um impostor e está ameaçando todo o universo livre, e farei de tudo pra ajudar meus amigos nesse objetivo. Entretanto, eu ia preferir um modo mais seguro.

Caramba. Com toda essa confusão, nem tive tempo de trocar esse biquíni que usei no concurso. Essas marcas de queimado ficaram um tanto estranhas, mas até que não estão de todo mau. Mais um pouco e eu ficaria igual a...

"Kiyone? Posso entrar?" Ouvi Mihoshi do lado de fora do quarto. Falando do rei de Roma..."Ah, sim, Mihoshi. Entre."

"Oi, Kiyone. Sasami pediu pra disee que o jantar fica pronto logo." "Tá bom, Mihoshi. Obrigada." "Kiyone. Vi que ainda não trocou de roupa." "É, e você também não."

"Está fazendo o que, Kiyone?" "Hmmm. Só dando um trato no visual. Vendo como fiquei com esse bronzeado. Tanta gente gostou e até pode virar moda, mas sei não. Me parece que...fiquei como você." "E isso é ruim? Quer dizer que sou feia?" Ai. Acho que toquei numa ferida.

"Não. De jeito nenhum, Mihoshi. Nunca que achei você feia. Desajeitada, sim, mas feia, jamais. Sinceramente, sempre achei você...bonita."

Mas o que tô falando? Só quis dizer algo que não a entristecesse. Mesmo ela me deixando um tanto nervosa às vezes, nunca iria querer lhe ferir os sentimentos.

"Mesmo? Eu sou mesmo...bonita?" Ela veio por trás de mim e me abraçou com suavidade. Aquelas mãos doces, aquele cheirinho, a maciez da pele dela...é tão...

Ah. O que estou pensando? Não sou lésbica e nunca mostrei interesse por mulheres e verdade seja dita, nem por homens já dei importância, uma vez que minha carreira me tomava o tempo, mas aquela presença e seu toque...e vendo o reflexo dela no espelho, confesso nunca ter visto Mihoshi como mulher e agora percebo...como ela é linda...e atraente.

"Kiyone. Tá quieta. Algo errado?" O toque dela me crescia o desejo. Sabia que precisava resistir, mas...Ah, que se dane. Uma vez só não vai machucar.

"N-nada. Nada de errado, Mihoshi. Só queria...te fazer uma pergunta." "Pode perguntar. Estou ouvindo." "Olha, Mihoshi. Nunca tocamos nesse assunto, mas o que pensa de...sexo?" "De sexo? Se eu já...fiz ou vi?" Ela ficou um pouco ruborizada e de olhos baixos. "B-bem. Eu nunca fiz e assisti um pouco disso, mas admito: sempre tive vontade de fazer. Por que você...?" Segurei-lhe a mão. "É que pensei: o normal seria um homem e uma mulher fazerem, mas não gostaria de experimentar...comigo?" Ela me viu nos olhos e foi como notei o quantos aqueles olhos azuis pareciam maravilhosos e atraentes. Aguardei uns segundos até ela falar.

"Sim. Acho que sim. Se for com você, eu quero." Foi mais fácil que imaginei. Não pareceu certo querer me aproveitar, mas sempre soube o quanto ela gostava de mim e portanto, se ela não objetava, não vi problema algum.

Nos encaramos de frente e aproximei meus lábios com os dela. O gosto do beijo era tão doce, tão marcante, tão sensual. Aquele batom dela tinha um gosto tão atrativo. Lembrava café com canela. "Ah. Café com canela. Que bom." "Disse algo, Kiyone?" Ela parou um pouco o beijo. "Err...disse que você tem um sabor de café com canela. E eu adoro beber café misturado com canela." O sorriso dela foi tão lindo de ver, tanto quanto o resto dela. "E você, Mihoshi? No que pensa estando comigo?" "Hmmm. Biscoitos." "Biscoitos?" "Sim. De chocolate com menta." "Então eu te lembro esse sabor?" "É sim. Sua linda pele com esse bronzeado parece chocolate macio e gostoso, e o seu cabelo, com esse cheirinho de shampoo de menta..." Ela me pegou uma mexa do cabelo e cheirou com vontade. "Ahhh. Que delícia. A combinação perfeita pra alguém perfeita." "Eu vou aceitar como elogio. Podemos seguir?" E novamente unimos os lábios. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e se tocavam sem parar. Nenhuma de nós a aquela altura queria parar.

Pouco a pouco, Mihoshi foi escorregando pelo meu corpo, passando sua língua por toda minha pele. Para alguém que diz nunca ter feito sexo, ela ia indo como uma profissional. Expôs meus seios pra fora do biquíni e os chupou bem devagar. Ficou um tempo assim até retomar a descida. Lambeu meu umbigo e passou pra meu quadril, abaixando minha calcinha e se focando na minha vagina. A língua de Mihoshi foi adentrando em meu íntimo. Ficava cada vez mais estasiada e nem ligava mais pra vergonha de fazer amor com uma mulher. Ao contrário, eu queimava de paixão.

"Mihoshi. Tá tão...bom. Tão gostoso. Me enche de tesão, minha linda. Tô com tesão." Eu gemia mais e mais alto conforme ela lambia mais pra dentro. Sentia como se ela me adentrasse. Não queria parar por nada. Seu rosto estava todo enfiado na minha clitóris.

"Ahhh. Mihoshi. Eu vou...eu vou...AHHHHH." E liberei tudo que tinha. Me esvaziei de tudo. Ao olhar pra baixo, procurando recuperar o folego, pude ver Mihoshi com o rosto e corpo bem molhados. Ela sorria pra mim em retorno. "Você está bem, Mihoshi?" "Estou sim. Só um pouco molhada. Do que ouvi, acho que você gostou." "E gostei mesmo. Obrigada, minha linda." Mihoshi se levantou e deu mais um beijo em mim. Todo seu corpo úmido se esfregava no meu e a sensação de gozo me deixava com mais prazer.

Pegando sua mão, a conduzi até minha cama e a sentei nela. Me ajoelhando, tomei seu pé direito e fui lambendo-o e chupando-o, começando pelo dedão. Era como se a Kiyone firme e estressada tivesse saído e deixado outra com uma fome por sexo e prazer no lugar. Era essa que eu fazia e quis que ficasse naquele momento. Devagar e pacientemente, fui me erguendo com minha língua naquele corpo esbelto e naturalmente bronzeado. Começava a tomar gosto por tal tom de cor. Cheguei até sua calcinha e a puxei, lambendo-lhe a vagina. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi. Faz cosquinha." "Mas tá bom do mesmo jeito?" "Tá sim. Por favor, Kiyone. Faz mais." "Seu desejo, meu bombom, é uma ordem." E erguendo meu rosto, fui esfregando a língua até as partes onde restava um pouco do meu gozo. Era meio diferente e um pouquinho amargo, mas lambi assim mesmo. Com uma das mãos, continuei massageando a clitóris da minha amiga, ouvindo seus gemidos intensos. "Ai. Ah, Kiyone. Isso é gostoso. Nunca que ninguém me tocou assim. Aliás, nunca eu fui tocada. Será que sexo com homem também é tão bom?" "Não posso responder, mas duvido que seja melhor. Quer que eu faça mais?" Bastou um balançar de cabeça pra prosseguir.

Finalmente cheguei até em cima e fui tocando seus lábios com a língua, até ela mostrar a dela e irmos nos beijando. Era com se estivéssemos enlouquecidas de tanto torpor. Nenhuma quis parar ou mostrar sinal de interromper. Fomos esfregando nossos corpos quentes e atraentes: seios nos seios, vagina na vagina, a qual cada uma ia passando a mão cada vez mais fundo.

"M-Mihoshi. Não vou poder segurar mais. Vou gozar de novo." "Eu acho que cheguei nesse ponto também. Junta suas pernas com as minhas. V-vamos fazer dentro uma da outra." "Certo. Se prepara." E nos enroscamos bem embaixo, esfregando nossas intimidades com tudo, até que uma grande quantia de líquido explodiu como um poço jorrando. Gritamos como alucinadas por tal sensação.

E não foi só isso. Deitamos bem à vontade na cama e nos entregamos ao sexo e ao prazer de toda maneira que conseguíamos: lambidas, mordiscadas, beijos em cada parte de nossos corpos. Tudo que nos fazia dar prazer, experimentávamos. Nem liguei que era com uma mulher que desfrutava aqueles prazeres. Na verdade, acho que no fundo...era o que eu queria e sendo com Mihoshi, o prazer foi bem maior. Bem mais que prazer, acho que era...amor.

Ficamos deitadas pra descansar um pouco, segurando carinhosamente as mãos, só nos contemplávamos com alegria. "Você gostou, Mihoshi?" "Sim, Kiyone. Sexo é tão bom. E sabe o que faz ele ser melhor? Fazer com quem se gosta de verdade." "Que bom que disse isso, Mihoshi...porque eu te amo." "Me ama? Verdade?" "Sim, querida. Eu sei que várias vezes dei uns berros com você e fui um pouco dura, mas creio que devia ser porque...não sabia dizer meus reais sentimentos. Lamento por tudo isso e não ter sido honesta de início." Ela rolou pro meu lado e me abraçou. "Kiyone. Sei que me dava essas broncas por bobagens que eu fazia e eu merecia de fato, mas eu também te amo. Desde que te conheci, mas não falei por achar que uma boba como eu não merecia alguém tão perfeita quanto você." "Você não é boba. É a melhor pessoa que conheci e mesmo ficando um pouco nervosa de vez em quando, no fundo nunca me arrependi de te conhecer e dou graças por jamais ter te trocado. Eu te amo."

Ficamos abraçadas em silêncio uns minutos, quando vimos que era quase hora do jantar. Fomos então nos vestir.

"Mihoshi." "Pois não, Kiyone." "Veja bem. Sabe que temos esse lance da crise de Jurai em mãos agora e até que resolvamos tal assunto, seria melhor manter nossa relação em segredo." "Até pros nossos amigos?" "Sim, mas só por enquanto. Depois de tudo acertado, a gente pode retomar e quem sabe...pensar numa vida para nós. Pode ser?" "Bem, se acha que é melhor, está bem." "Mas não esquece, amor." Dei-lhe mais um beijo. "Não importa o que eu diga de você caso faça uma besteira, lembra que eu te amo. Te juro." E com um sorriso, seguiram para o jantar e tudo que viria à frente em suas vidas.

* * *

"Estão certas de sua decisão?" Perguntou-nos o comandante-geral da PG, o avô de Mihoshi.

"Sim, senhor. Kiyone e eu conversamos à respeito e estamos decididas."

"Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Sei que as duas lutaram e muito pela chance de obterem uma promoção na PG, sobretudo você, Mihoshi, que decidiu que queria merecer a promoção em vez de me pedir." "Claro, vovô. Não seria justo nem com Kiyone nem com ninguém ter seu favor. Posso ser uma atrapalhada, mas sou honesta quanto a isso."

"Me orgulha bastante sua atitude, Mihoshi. Contudo, depois de terem ajudado a desmascarar o falso Yosho, aliás Kagato, e restituído a princesa Ayeka ao trono de Jurai, e terem merecido suas promoções, preferem abrir mão delas e voltar ao setor da Terra?"

"Sim, senhor. Vimos que somos bem mais úteis patrulhando o espaço do que ficar num escritório da central apenas vistoriando situações e assinando papéis. E não persuadi Mihoshi a concordar comigo. Foi escolha dela." "Sim, e é na Terra que estão nossos amigos que pra nós, são uma grande família."

"Compreendo perfeitamente. Se é o que desejam, eu consinto, mas lembrem de uma coisa: suas promoções estão asseguradas. Qualquer um que as ocuparem serão só seus substitutos. Quando as quiserem, bastam pedir." "Muito obrigado, senhor." "Sim, vovô. Agradecemos ao senhor." "Não foi nada. Ah, oficial Kiyone. Posso ter uma palavrinha com você a sós?" "Claro senhor, mas..." "Garanto que não está encrencada. Só uma troca de ideias. Mihoshi, querida. Pode nos deixar um pouco?" "Certo, vovô. Te vejo na cafeteria, Kiyone." E assim que ela se foi, o comandante me encarou, porém seu semblante era gentil.

"Pode falar, comandante. O que deseja?" "Antes de tudo, pode ficar relaxada. Só queria que me esclarecesse uma dúvida." "Pois não, senhor." "Sobre você e Mihoshi. Vocês duas parecem bem chegadas. Sua relação é apenas de parceiras, amigas...ou tem mais? Seja sincera. Prometo que não vai lhe acontecer nada." Realmente não era fácil explicar a ele o que rolava, mas já que ele pediu a verdade, decidi abrir o jogo. "Serei sincera. Mihoshi e eu...nos amamos. Mais que amigas ou puro sentimento de irmãs, nos amamos. Somos apaixonadas mutuamente. Sonhamos com uma vida para nós e é algo que não poderíamos ter aqui. Queremos ficar juntas. Essa é a verdade."

O comandante ouviu sem mostrar reação. Após poucos instantes, se levantou da cadeira.

"Era tudo que precisava saber e sendo assim," Houve uma pausa curta, mas meu coração batia de nervoso. "vocês tem minha benção." Ele respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"O senhor...falou sério?" "Naturalmente. Já percebera esses sentimentos em vocês há tempos. Só queria ouvir de seus próprios lábios. Se vocês duas se amam, tem meu apoio e consentimento e torço para que um dia decidam ter sua família, pois ficaria feliz de que você fizesse parte da minha."

Lágrimas de alívio e felicidade me desciam dos olhos. Sempre soube o quanto o avô de Mihoshi era um homem amável, assim como fizera quando nos ajudou a fugir do espaçoporto. Tomei coragem e perguntei: "Senhor. Me permitiria...abraçá-lo?" "Claro, minha filha." E ele abriu os braços e corri até ele. Aquela presença tão cheia de amor me preenchia o coração. Mihoshi era sortuda por um avô assim. "Querida. Se seus pais estivessem aqui, sei o quanto ficariam orgulhosos da filha deles, pois eu sei que estou. Agora é melhor ir encontrar com Mihoshi." "Claro, senhor, e obrigado."

Logo achei Mihoshi numa mesa da cafeteria, com dois copos de café e um prato de biscoitos. Seu sorriso se mostrava contagiante. "E então, Kiyone? Tudo certo?" "Tudo, sim, amor. Te conto no caminho pra Terra. Pediu café pra nós?" "Pedi sim. Este é como você gosta, meu chocolatinho de menta." "Obrigada, meu cafezinho com canela."

* * *

Estávamos de volta a Terra, em frente à porta do apartamento que foi nossa casa aqui de início. Depois de falar com o proprietário, pudemos pegá-lo de volta.

"É tão bom estarmos de volta, Kiyone. Não acha?" Mas nem disse nada: Só a abracei pelas costas e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela me passava a mão no cabelo.

"Mihoshi. Você me ama muito?" "Certo que sim, Kiyone. Você é quem mais amo e se puder ficar ao seu lado a vida toda, nada mais me importa." "Fico contente de coração em escutar isso, porque quero me casar com você." "Casar? De verdade?" "Sim. Não garanto que será uma vida fácil, mas juntas e com nossos amigos, sei que poderemos dar certo. Você aceita?" "SIM. SIM EU ACEITO." Nos encaramos um instante e trocamos um longo beijo. Para mim, ter quem mais amo valeria mais que mil promoções. Nunca mais me afastarei da mulher que deu asas ao meu coração e me mostrou o real valor de amizade, paixão e amor.

"Ei, Mihoshi. Que tal visitarmos o Tenchi? Aposto que não fomos apenas nós que decidiram voltar pra Terra e do que conheço Ryoko e as outras..."

"Vamos, sim. Eles vão ficar maravilhados em saber de que vamos nos casar."

"Então vamos, meu bombonzinho de canela?" "É claro, minha bolachinha de chocolate."

Descemos a escada do apartamento de mãos dadas, sorrindo alegremente.

"Falando nisso, estou pensando em pegar mais um pouco de bronze. Acha que estou pálida?" "Um pouquinho, mas uma corzinha cairia bem. Quer tentar de corpo inteiro agora?" E indo trocando ideias e rindo delas, seguimos pela rua, onde um novo dia nascia na Terra.

Fim


End file.
